


Casual sex: AoKise

by CammiReyes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, S&M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammiReyes/pseuds/CammiReyes
Summary: Kise siempre estuvo enamorado de su compañero Aomine, después de muchos años nunca comento nada, siempre oculto sus sentimientos. Pero esto cambio una noche de reunión con la "generación de los milagros"  y gracias al alcohol se desato lo que nunca imagino, ¿sexo casual para toda una vida?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este Two-shot hace parte de la primera convocatoria de Fanfics de la pagina AoKise Lovers ๑≧w≦๑

Habían pasado dos años desde que Kise no se veía con sus compañeros de secundaria y ahora él estaba ahí, sentado al fondo de aquella mesa larga, observando a los demás mientras bebían como si no los reconociera, analizando la situación, porque sentía como si los acabara de ver por primera vez. 

Akashi hacia unas cuantas bromas pesadas y los demás se reían con él como si hubieran olvidado los rencores de hace tiempo. Kagami y Kuroko bebían escuchando al de ojos diferentes haciendo unas cuantas muecas evitando reírse y así, quizá, sentirse menos crueles ante aquellas bromas de "mal gusto." Murasakibara devoraba las botanas que estaban puestas en la mesa, intentando no atragantarse, burlándose por igual con las mejillas llenas de comida e ignorando a Midorima quien le reclamaba con voz irritada para que dejara de comer y le guardara algo a los demás. A decir verdad casi no habían cambiado, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero sentía que faltaba alguien importante.

-¿Por qué tan callado? –Ah claro... Aomine ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de él? 

Kise bebió discretamente de su botella de cerveza hasta la mitad 

-Solo estoy mirado ¿A caso es ilegal? –Soltó tratando de que su voz se escuchara por encima de la música lo suficiente como para que el moreno le oyera.

-No... Solo que no eras tan callado ¿Maduraste? –Aomine se burló con buen humor.

-¿O tú te volviste más tonto? –Medio rio y el otro chico hizo una mueca, indicando que ya había sido derrotado.

-Te estas aprovechando de la situación Kise, en estos momentos estoy de buen humor. No quiero dañarte tu linda cara a golpes.- Más que una advertencia era un juego entre ellos, siempre se atacaban con palabras, además al moreno le gustaba molestar a su rubio amigo, no le había dicho a nadie pero le satisfacía hacerlo enojar, y por qué no, también disfrutaba verle llorar. 

-Moo Aominecchi, no puedes golpear el rostro de un modelo.- Kise hizo un puchero.

-Claro que sí ¿Quieres ver como lo hago? –El rubio sacudió las manos al mismo tiempo que su cabeza negando algo atormentado.

-Preferiría que no. –Murmuro entre una risa nerviosa detallando como Aomine bebía de su cerveza y como su nuez se movía de arriba abajo cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta y este, a su vez, hacia buena cara.

-Pff... Tenía la garganta seca. –Su mirada se dirigió a la del rubio quien aparto los ojos de su camino en un acto incómodo.

De nuevo sintiéndose así... Era como si Aomine pudiera entrar por debajo de su piel y observar hasta sus más íntimos secretos como un escarabajo escabulléndose por la arena. Le picaba la piel, las manos se ponían frías y su pulso se descontrolaba tan vanamente que se le iba la respiración... Creyó que todo ese asunto se calmaría una vez salir del instituto, pero dos años después esa reacción se volvía a hacer presente y con más intensidad. Será la cerveza.

-Estas extraño... -Soltó en un tono grueso y Kise se estremeció por tan repentina afirmación, él se sentía extraño. -¿Seguro que quieres seguir bebiendo eso? –Dijo, normalmente serio.

-Estoy bien y necesito más de esto. –Reprochó tomando lo que le quedaba de un largo y profundo trago bajo la mirada sorprendida del moreno quien solo se dedicó a soltar una risa, más bien fue como un murmullo por tanta algarabía, en un tono serio aunque burlon.

Así continuaron las horas en aquel antro, Takao cantaba en el karaoke y era seguido por Kise, ambos jóvenes ya estaban un poco ebrios, más que todo el joven rubio. Una vez la canción se terminó cada uno se sentó en su lugar, Takao empezó a insinuársele a Midorima y este por su parte no le era tan reacio. 

De camino a la mesa, y algo ido por el efecto del alcohol, Kise daba pasos inestables mientras que con la mirada perdida en el líquido amarillento, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo él en ese estado, porque antes de salir de casa se prometió no pasarse de copas para salvar su integridad, más bien... Su dignidad, pero ahí estaba con una copa recién llena por centésima vez. 

Sonrió por inercia, sentía como la bebida recorría su torrente sanguíneo cosquilleando por todo su cuerpo y llevo el vaso a sus labios secos, sedientos de más cerveza, sintiendo como el líquido entre amargo y dulzón recorría su garganta satisfactoriamente, pero él quería más... Levantó, levantó y levantó la mano hasta que su cabeza estaba totalmente hasta atrás procurando que la bebida le llegara con más intensidad, pero sus pies en un movimiento torpe lo hicieron tropezar, también gracias a que su vista estaba totalmente centrada en el vaso ya vacío y dejaba a su suerte que pudiera llegar a la mesa, sin siquiera ver el camino.

Sintió desfallecer y un vacío en su estómago quitando por unos pocos segundos la sensación de ebriedad, mientras sentía como caía y apenas teniendo tiempo para pensar "¿En qué momento llegué a este límite?" Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su impacto contra el duro suelo y las risas burlonas de quien se diera cuenta, pero se vio sorprendido cuando en vez de concreto, su cuerpo fue a dar en unas suaves, aunque tonificadas piernas y el estupor se esfumó en el momento en el que su cabeza fue bañada por una gran cantidad de lo que reconoció como cerveza por el peculiar olor a dulce. Se quejó por lo bajo, ya que en un acto reflejo su mano fue a dar en el sillón en una mala posición, también porque ahora su cuerpo quedaría todo pegajoso y porque que el mareo se había hecho más intenso. Entonces reacciono, a saber Dios a quien se le había ido encima.

-Diablos... -Apresuró a quitarse de encima de la persona que quedó repentinamente callada. –Lo siento mucho, enserio, no vi por donde iba. –Y una vez de pie hizo una exagerada reverencia totalmente apenado, sintiendo como el alcohol esta vez no iba en su favor cuando las ganas de vomitar le golpearon el estómago. 

-Te dije que estaba de buen humor, Kise. –El menor levanto su vista topándose con la mirada filosa de Aomine, la vergüenza se vio sustituida por un temblor repentino y sus mejillas enrojecieron, de repente el vómito se había convertido en unas graciosas cosquillitas que se extendían por su cuerpo y la cerveza escurriéndose por todo su cabello, rostro y ropa paso de ser un grave problema a una cosa sin importancia, eso sí... El mareo seguía. Se tambaleó un poco.

-Lo siento mucho, Moo Aominecchi. –Soltó sumisamente. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo lo suyo. El rubio sacudió un poco la cabeza sintiéndose tonto de la nada. Parecía que los demás ni cuenta se habían dado, a excepción de Midorima quien con impaciencia y desaprobación le miraba, un poco más de acciones torpes y le estallaba alguna vena.

-Te ayudaré a limpiar, no te ves bien para andar solo por ahí. –La voz de Aomine sonó irritada de repente, y su mano gruesa fue a dar a la muñeca de Kise quien se dejó guiar por el mayor. La vergüenza volvía a tomar su lugar...

La única persona metida en aquel cutre baño salió como pudo, el rubio se sintió bien al darse cuenta de que peor que ese tipo no podía estar y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando varias toallas de papel puestas una sobre la otra, completamente empapadas y frías fueron a dar a su cara siendo restregadas por toda esta. Aomine se mantenía en silencio, maldiciendo mentalmente a esa asquerosa lamparilla que titilaba apenas dándole luz al baño y Kise intentaba no quejarse de la manera tan brusca de limpiar del mayor mientras se aferraba al borde del lavabo, ya le había aguantado bastante como para darle quejas.

-Disculpa por haberte caído encima. –El moreno dio una media sonrisa con aires burlones.

-¿Te preocupas más por eso que porqué te haya regado toda la cerveza encima? –Kise se tensó cuando empezó a pasar las toallitas por su cuello. –Debería disculparme yo. –

-Deberías... -Murmuró.

-Sí, debería. –Hizo una mueca. –Si te quitas la camisa sería más fácil limpiarte. –

-¿E-eh? N-no, así estoy bien... -Kise intentó apartarse ¿Pero a donde más iba si el lavabo lo tenía aprisionado? Su pulso se alteró cuando la mano de Aomine fue a dar al borde de la prenda para empezar a quitarla en un acto de "me importa una mierda que no quieras." El rubio le sostuvo la muñeca para que no siguiera. –Dije que así estaba bien. –Mantuvo firmeza en sus palabras.

-Vas a quedar todo pegajoso y no quiero que estés cerca de mí si eso pasa. –Su tono sonó amenazante y el menor agacho su mirada, observando su mano sosteniendo la de él sin aflojar ese agarre. No quería que él estuviera lejos ¿A quién engañaba? Nunca lo había querido, muy en el fondo sentía algo... Algo que le costaba afrontar. Tragó gordo cuando Aomine aprovecho su pequeño momento de debilidad para subir la camisa dejando al descubierto su abdomen, Kise tensó los músculos de este ¿Por qué aquello no había pasado antes? Cuando lo disfrutaría... Pero si lo estaba disfrutando.

-No... -Soltó débilmente. 

-Creeme que no la vas a pasar bien si andas así. –

-¿Por qué no pasó esto antes, Moo Aominecchi? –Hizo un puchero tambaleando la cabeza algo atontado, el alcohol volvía a hacer de las suyas.

-¿De qué hablas? –El moreno siguió subiendo la camisa, concentrado en cada uno de los ángulos del cuerpo del menor, mientras pasaba las toallas por la piel descubierta.

-Quiero decir... -Dejo caer su cabeza de lado con los ojos cerrados. –Enserio me gustabas... -Se rió como burlándose de sí mismo. Aomine se detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, levantó la mirada y observó a Kise, quien ya había abierto los ojos. –Digo... -Intentó corregirse, se había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho no le convenía para nada. Podía estar ebrio, pero aun podía razonar, bueno... Un poco. La mirada de Aomine se había oscurecido de repente y eso le hizo temblar, el mayor se enderezó cuando la puerta de aquel baño se abrió y dos sujetos entraron riendo.

-Creo que ya estás. –Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron y salió de ahí como si nada, Kise se apresuró a acomodar su ropa e ir tras él, bajo la mirada cómplice de ambos sujetos.

-¿Puedo verte un poco más, rubio? –Creyó oír y se apresuró a irse con el corazón a mil. 

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de la mesa, pudo ver a Aomine recogiendo sus cosas y no solo las de él... También las de Kise ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Se había ofendido y ahora quería vengarse tirando sus pertenencias a las cloacas? E rubio corrió hasta el mayor, intentando no caer por los pasos inestables y el constante mareo, se sentía mal... Por un momento estaba cuerdo y de repente se encontraba aflojando la lengua, diciendo cosas que desde un comienzo se deben mantener en secreto, por ejemplo... Sus extraños sentimientos hacia Daiki.

-¿Qué haces? –El menor le reclamó cogiendo su abrigo y tirando de este para evitar que se lo llevara.

-Debemos irnos. –

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –Soltó kise sin entender.

-¡Oigan! –Levantó la voz haciendo que los demás presentes pusieran su atención en él. –Kise no se siente muy bien y me pidió que lo llevara a su casa. –Los chicos parecieron conformase y él se fue sin más, despidiéndose ocasionalmente de todos.

-¡M-moo Aominecchi! –Le llamó empezando a seguirlo para pedirle una explicación, sin antes despedirse de todos sacudiendo la mano. A decir verdad tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar... No es porque Aomine tuviera un mal temperamento, no... ¿Quién ha dicho algo así? 

Salió del lugar sintiendo como el aire frio chocaba con sus mejillas acaloradas y buscó al moreno con sus ojos color miel, hasta que dio con él quien le hacía señas para que fuera hasta él, estaba en su auto y parecía que las cosas de ambos ya estaban dentro de esté.

\--------------------------------

-Gracias por llevarme a mi casa, pero no me siento mal. –Dijo una vez dentro del auto y esperando a que el semáforo cambiara. Notó como Aomine apretaba sus manos en torno al volante, haciendo que sus nudillos se blanquearan un poco.

-¿Quién dijo que iríamos tu casa? –Su voz salió tosca y pisó el acelerador una vez la luz había cambiado, disparando el auto hacia adelante con tanta fuerza que a Kise le fue casi imposible despegarse de la silla, así que se aferró a esta con sus manos y enterrándole un poco las uñas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría estrellar.

¿Pero que le estaba pasando a este hombre? ¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Acaso lo llevaría a algún sitio solo y oscuro para golpearlo brutalmente por haber dañado su hombría? 

Lo último que sintió fue como su cuerpo era expulsado hacia adelante cuando el auto frenó de golpe, por suerte se había puesto el cinturón o de lo contrario su cabeza hubiera ido a dar contra el parabrisas. 

-¡¿E-estás loco?! –Su voz salió quebrada, casi sin aire, sentía su cuerpo bañarse de un sudor tenso y frio, y sus piernas flaqueaban, debía estar más pálido que la nieve, vaya susto que le había metido. -¡Pudiste habernos matado! –Se relamió los labios resecos.

-Pero no lo hice, relájate. –Aomine desabrochó su cinturón y luego el del rubio quien lucho por no escurrirse como un fideo. Se sostuvo un segundo y miró por la ventanilla notando que realmente no estaban en su casa. ¿Ese era el departamento de Aomine? Tragó gordo... ¡Claro! Si lo golpeaba en su casa nadie lo sabría... La puerta se abrió. –Vamos... -

-N-no, aquí estoy bien. –Negó con la cabeza.

-No te estoy pidiendo el favor, vamos. –Y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la calle, con un fuerte agarre en su brazo, aunque no dolía...

El camino hacia el elevador fue una pesadilla total, aunque era el tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse de todo lo malo que había hecho... Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea a unos cuantos metros de aquella puerta que significaba su fin.

-¿S-sabes...? –Tomó aire. –Lo de que me gustabas era... Una broma, tu sabes, he bebido mucho y no sé lo que digo. Jeje... -Tiro de su brazo, pero el mayor lo sostuvo con más fuerza a lo que Kise hizo una mueca, escuchando de repente como Aomine empezaba a abrir la puerta. –En verdad que no quise decirlo, se supone que no debía ser así... -Su cuerpo fue empujado hacia el interior del departamento y el rubio giro sobre sus talones para ver a Aomine... Su pulso se aceleró cuando él empezó a acercarse con pasos dominantes.

-¿Decir qué? –Abrió los ojos, empujándolo con su pecho. –Refréscame la memoria, anda... -Tomo la mandíbula del menor con una mano, haciendo que este le mirara con un notable rubor que se extendía hasta sus orejas. –No tenemos toda la noche. –Bufó con un aire burlón aunque prepotente, al ver que Kise seguía manteniendo ese silencio neutro haciendo que empezará a desesperarse... 

Aomine no le era tan ajeno a esos supuestos sentimientos, pero lo que preocupaba era pensar de qué manera lo sentía, porque para el moreno era un simple hedonismo, algo de una noche y ya...

-¿Qué era? –Insistió sacudiendo su cabeza un poco fuerte, Kise apretó los ojos.

-¡Que enserio me gustabas! –Soltó con la voz floja. –Suéltame. –Trató de quitar su mano.

-¿Ya no? –El mayor levantó una ceja y el rubio apartó la mirada aún más avergonzado.

-S-si quieres burlarte de mí... No es gracioso. –Murmuró y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al sentír la húmeda y tibia lengua de Aomine, acariciando repentinamente su cuello... -¿Q-que haces? –Tembló tragando gordo cuando el moreno besó su nuez.

-Aún hueles a cerveza. –Soltó el rostro del menor llevando sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa aun un poco húmeda

-Es tu culpa... -Murmuró con voz débil sintiendo como su abdomen era expuesto y seguido su pecho. Aomine gruñó un poco al llegar casi hasta arriba. -¿Q-que pa...? –

-Levanta los brazos. –Ordenó firmemente y Kise atendió rápidamente aunque un poco desconcertado. –Tienes que cooperar conmigo si quieres que esto pase. –Terminó de quitar la camisa.

-¿Q-que pase qué? –Aún estaba un poco confundido. Seguro que el alcohol ya lo estaba haciendo alucinar, pero tampoco es que le molestase del todo, más bien empezaba a gustarle.

-Lo que tenga que pasar. –Medio rió bajando sus besos por toda la piel blanca del menor hasta alojarse en una de sus clavículas, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba de manera un poco acelerada. Aomine levantó la mirada notando que Kise lo estaba observando y se apresuró en quitar esa conexión mientras que el color rosado predominaba aún más en sus mejillas. Acarició su piel con sus labios hasta llegar a su hombro y mordió este traviesamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de Ryouta se tensaba. 

Deslizó las manos por todo su abdomen que permanecía tenso, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba frente a sus caderas y se detuvo al llegar al broche de sus pantalones dando un largo suspiro... Estaba a punto de satisfacer una de sus fantasías... Más bien todas. Se deshizo del cinturón y luego de bajar en cierre y demás, empezó a deslizar el pantalón por sus tonificadas piernas... Algo estaba apretando contra los bóxer de Kise, lo que le causó gracia a Aomine...

-Déjame tocarte, Moo Aominecchi... -Murmuró el rubio en un hilo de voz a lo que Daiki se levantó rápidamente y en un movimiento algo extraño alzó al menor en su hombro, este soltó un pequeño grito. -¿Qué estás haciendo? –Se quejó y Aomine azoto duramente su trasero con una mano. -¡Ay...! ¿Qué te pasa? –Evitó reírse.

-No me gusta que des quejas, tú acepta todo lo que yo te haga ¿Ok? –Dijo sin más a lo que Kise se silenció 

¿Desde cuando él era así? Bueno... No es que el moreno tuviera el mejor humor y fuera incapaz de matar a una mosca, él era serio y enojón, pero nunca pensó más allá de lo que aparentaba ser. Kise no conocía ese lado de él y vaya que le estaba comenzando a interesar... Un maldito prepotente de tremenda vastedad, superioridad y todo lo que encajara con el típico tipo malo de "yo hago lo que me dé la gana y tú me debes obedecer" Ese parecía ser el lado oscuro de Aomine. 

-¡Ahh! –El rubio grito al sentir como era lanzado al vacío de repente y lo único que quedó fue su respiración agitada cuando su espalda choco contra el suave colchón. Miró fugazmente a Aomine quien lo observaba detenidamente, recorriendo cada ángulo de su cuerpo, tanto así que incluso se sintió intimidado y se encogió un poco en su lugar.

-¿Entonces quieres tocarme? –Su voz sonó entre burlona y seria, el menor no supo que responder así que solo parpadeó un par de veces como si no se creyera nada de lo que estaba pasando. -¿Vas a responder o te vas a quedar ahí obligándote a creerlo? –Se mordió el labio, de nuevo Kise no pudo responder, no porque no quisiera sino que tenía miedo de cual fuera la reacción del mayor. –A ver... -Suspiró fuertemente dejando caer la cabeza y empezó a quitarse la camisa, dejándola a un lado en la cama. –Yo pregunto, tu respondes ¿Te queda claro? –Levantó las cejas tirando sus pantalones a quien sabe dónde.

-S-si... -Respondió vacilante, arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás cuando Aomine se subió a la cama y empezó a gatear hacia él de manera lenta, sin quitarle los ojos encima, como si estuviera jugando con su voluntad. El rubio se detuvo cuando chocó con la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Te asusté? –Cogió la camisa que anteriormente había dejado a un lado. 

-No... Es solo que... -Bajó la mirada al sentirse un poco incómodo. –Se siente demasiado real... El sueño, quiero decir. –Murmuró lo último.

-¿Es un sueño? –Aomine dio una pequeña carcajada tomando sin más las muñecas de Kise y atándolas con la camisa. –Ya veremos qué tan en lo cierto estas mañana. –

***Continuara***


	2. II

Kise ya no tenía escapatoria, su espalda daba contra la cabecera de la cama, se resignó, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, se conformaría con una sola noche de sexo, su corazón quedaría tranquilo pues compartiría con Aomine e ignoraría el hecho de que esa sería su única oportunidad con su eterno amor. 

Aomine gateó hasta kise nuevamente y quedó a pocos milímetros de los labios ajenos.

-¿Quieres que te bese? – Inquirió el moreno de forma provocativa.

Kise sintió como su rostro se pintaba de rojo... Claro que quería probar los finos labios de su compañero, había soñado con la sensación durante años. 

-S-si Aominecchi... Bésame- kise respondió con timidez. Aomine sonrió triunfante y sin esperar más unió ambos labios. El rubio se sorprendió pues lo primero que había sentido era un fuerte dolor en su labio inferior, Aomine le había mordido de manera casi que caníbal, con sorpresa se lamio la parte afectada y reconoció de inmediato ese sabor a metal, estaba sangrando.

-A-aominecchi... ¿Qué?- No pudo terminar con la oración pues nuevamente sus labios fueron atacados pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta fue de manera dulce y con amabilidad. 

El rubio se dejó llevar por su acompañante y empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo del moreno aun con sus manos atadas, por falta de aire se separaron y Aomine antes de separarse del rubio le dio otro mordisco pero esta vez fue uno suave. Kise respiraba con agitación sentía sus labios arder de manera deliciosa. "Quiero más" pensó sin saber que eso era lo que iba a tener.

Aomine adivino lo que Ryouta estaba pensando, ¿Por qué? , fácil porque él también quería más del rubio. Continuaría hasta donde él se lo permitiese, no quería asustarlo pero quería ¿que kise supiera sus más oscuros deseos. 

\- kise, dime. ¿Qué sientes por mí? – preguntó Aomine mientras sentía como el rubio acariciaba su vientre con sus pálidas y delicadas manos. 

El rubio pensó un poco, sabía lo que sentía pero le asustaba lo que pudiera decir su moreno amante. Suspiro con nerviosismo y detuvo el movimiento de su manos, unió su mirada ámbar con la mirada azul metálica de Aomine – Me gustas mucho Aominecchi- declaro por fin. 

El moreno sintió como su pecho se llenaba de ese sentimiento tan reconfortante, había esperado años por aquella confesión. 

-¿Y tú, que sientes por mí? – inquirió kise mientras desviaba la vista.

-¿Quieres saberlo? 

Kise asintió y de los nervios empezó a mover sus manos aun atadas.

-Te lo diré cuando lo vea conveniente- sentenció Aomine. 

Ryouta se sorprendió ante el comentario, estaba dolido. Daiki se aprovecharía de su amor, lo utilizaría para desahogar su frustración sexual y luego lo desecharía. Lo peor de todo es que él estaba dispuesto a ser utilizado, vaya masoquista. Con fuerza mental suprimió sus sollozos. – Utilízame como quieras Aominecchi- dijo de manera sumisa mientras abría su boca y sacaba su rosada lengua en busca de contacto.

Daiki sintió como su pene tembló de la excitación, había soñado noches enteras con ver a Kise de manera. Soltó una carcajada y murmuro – Maldición Ryouta- y sin más se abalanzo hacia el rubio y unió sus bocas en un feroz y pasional beso. 

Los gemidos que Ryouta emitía se perdían en la boca de su amante, sabía que Aomine podría a llegar a ser un dios del sexo, tan perdido estaba por las sensaciones que no supo a qué horas el moreno se despojó de sus pantalones de mezclilla. 

Aomine por fin dejo en paz a los rosados labios del rubio. Se levantó nuevamente mientras se lamia la boca saboreando el dulce néctar que recién había probado. Sin decir nada se dirigió hacia su armario y de ahí saco una caja de tamaño medio, kise no le dio importancia pues estaba tratando de recuperar un poco de aire. Daiki rebusco dentro de la caja y de ahí saco algo que Ryouta no supo distinguir. 

-Esto te va a encantar, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para ponértelo. – dijo Daiki mientras que sacaba de la pequeña caja una especie de jaula con forma de...

-pene – murmuro el rubio.

Aomine ensancho la sonrisa y asintió. – esto es para que tú lo disfrutes. – de un movimiento rápido el moreno le bajo la ropa interior al rubio y con facilidad acomodo su miembro semi erecto en dicha jaulita para luego cerrarla y ponerle un candadito. 

Dicha jaula estaba fría y al hacer contacto con su piel caliente de esa zona sensible, Ryouta tembló. –Ahh..!! Ao..minecchi...-

-Dime? Se siente bien- 

Ryouta negó con la cabeza. – No te preocupes, más adelante lo disfrutaras. Como si fuera un juguete Aomine acomodo a kise boca bajo he hizo que este levantara sus caderas exponiendo su rosado culo. 

-Eh..!! que... que haces? – inquirió nervioso kise al ver como su moreno amante se posaba detrás de él. 

\- te voy a hacer sentir...- no termino la oración pues le propino un mordisco a la nalga derecha del rubio.

-Ow..!! Eso...eso dolió Aominecchi. –

-esa es la gracia, rubio. – 

Los mordiscos fueron subiendo por la perlada espalda del mayor. (Kise es mayor que Aomine por un mes, si no estoy mal.) No eran mordiscos suaves, eran mordiscos fuertes que dejaban la piel lastimada pero por alguna razón Kise no sentía dolor alguno, se podría decir que le encantaba esa sensación de ardor. El pecho de Aomine se encontraba pegado a su espalda y el miembro de este rozaba deliciosamente con su trasero. Como era de esperarse, su pene empezó a despertar aún más, el problema era que la jaula era pequeña y su miembro necesitaba espacio. 

-Oww... Aominecchi, quítame esto... me duele...- sollozo kise confundido por las emociones. 

\- No seas tonto kise, obvio no lo voy a quitar. – dijo el moreno mientras succionaba el cuello del rubio, obteniendo así gemidos de placer, se quitó de encima del mayor y lo agarro de las caderas pegándolo a un más a su erecto miembro, gruño por lo bajo las nalgas regordetas de su Ryouta eran deliciosas, apretó aún más el agarre y vio como sus dedos se marcaban en la blanca piel del rubio. 

-Mmmmm- gimió kise, el moreno presionaba su miembro contra su entrada. Sentía el escozor de la ropa interior, le lastimaba pero le encantaba. –Daikicchi...quítate eso...mmm-dijo mientras movía las caderas insinuando embestidas. 

Su nombre sonaba excelente cuando salía de los labios del mayor, con apuro se retiró la prenda dejando por fin al aire libre su palpitante miembro. Se relamió los labios, el ano de Ryouta palpitaba y se contraía, a su parecer pedía atención, pasó saliva y sin aguantar dirigió su boca a dicho anillo de carne. 

El miembro de kise, pese a estar enjaulado, estallo en éxtasis al sentir como la lengua caliente de Aomine irrumpía en su interior, nadie le había hecho sentir así. Su cuerpo sufría de espasmos por las sensaciones post orgásmicas y sentía que llegaría otra vez al máximo placer si Aomine seguía chupando, succionando y mordiendo. 

Cuando Aomine se separó del ya dilatado culo se limpió la cara con el antebrazo, la saliva escurría por las comisuras de su boca. Cambio la posición en la que se encontraba kise, esta vez lo acomodo de tal manera en que pudiera ver su rostro, torso y enjaulado miembro. – "el misionero" te luce Ryouta- dijo Aomine de manera burlona, el rostro del rubio se puso de un color rojo tomate. 

-Callate...!!!- 

Aomine lo ignoro y dirigió sus manos a los pezones del rubio empezando a pellizcar bruscamente – vamos a probar algo, yo digo que te corres. Que dices tu? –

-ba...basta Daikicchi...yo...yo no soy un pervertido. Oww..Duele... no hagas eso- decía el rubio mientras Aomine seguía con el contacto.

Kise se tenso al sentir como su miembro se despertaba nuevamente – Ah..!! basta ...!! Mmmm – 

-Vaya, que pervertido. Ya estas duro. – Aomine dirigió su boca hacia uno de los pezones mordiéndolo y succionándolo fuertemente. 

El pene de kise temblaba ante las sensaciones, apretado y contenido por aquella jaula goteaba exageradamente.

Sin previo aviso Aomine succiono y apretó los pezones de manera brusca 

-Kyaaa...!!! Mmm – Ryouta había alcanzado el segundo orgasmo sin siquiera haberse masturbado. El pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente sus pezones dolían, pero nuevamente pensó "Me encanta".

Los ojos de Aomine brillaban de lujuria absoluta, estaba confirmando sus sospechas. 

Con delicadeza desamarro las manos de kise y estas cayeron a los lados con peso muerto. El moreno se ubicó entre las piernas del rubio y empezó a masturbarse con la imagen que tenía en frente. Kise con sus ojos cristalizados, con lágrimas y deseo, su blanquecino cuello maltratado por las mordidas realizadas, sus pezones rojos e hinchados por la succión, su pene enjaulado y pegajoso por el semen de 2 orgasmos. Una bella imagen, su respiración se puso pesada y con un gruñido se corrió, la semilla cayo esparcida por el pecho y pene del rubio. Como un animal, le estaba marcando. 

Agradecían su juventud, pues ambos miembros estaban volviendo a despertar. 

La mente de kise era un caos, su cuerpo dolía demasiado pero el placer era proporcional, estaba seguro de que con Daiki era un masoquista de primera clase. Con ansias de un tercer orgasmo abrió sus piernas invitando a su amante a profanar su entrada con el grueso miembro que este poseía.

Aomine captando de inmediato la acción embistió a kise brusca y rápidamente. Ambos jóvenes gimieron, uno por qué sintió como su interior era llenado y el otro por qué sintió como su pene era deliciosamente aprisionado. 

Kise llevo sus manos al cuello del moreno y lo obligo a ejercer todo el peso sobre él y amarro con sus piernas la estrecha cadera de su profanador. 

-mas daikicchi, dame más. Hazme tuyo. Jodeme más...!!! – gritaba al sentir como el pene de su amante llegaba hasta el fondo y tocaba su punto más sensible. 

-Joder...joder...joder... Kise eres delicioso...!! – gruñía Aomine sentía como el sudor escurría por su frente y como el rubio rasguñaba su espalda. 

-mas rápido daikicchi...!!!

Aomine respiraba agitadamente, incrusto sus dientes en el cuello de kise de una manera sádica y acelero el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Ahhh!!!..- grito Kise, pronto tocaría el nirvana del placer, su interior se comprimió y su pene tembló.

Daiki sintió como las paredes se contraían y apretaba su pito. Dio unas estocadas certeras y kise gimió, su tercer orgasmo y para Daiki el primero. 

-mierda....- exclamo el moreno mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante las sensaciones. 

-Ahhhh....!!!! Siiii.....- ronroneo kise. 

Aomine salió despacio del interior del rubio y se acomodó de su lado, ambos jóvenes aun temblaban por las sensaciones y trataban de calmar su respiración.

Kise sentía como la semilla de Daiki resbalaba por sus muslos, se acomodó de lado y observo a Daiki. 

-Aominecchi, tú me amas? -yo te amo, aun sabiendo que eres un sádico. – 

El moreno giro su cabeza y observo a kise, suspiró y dijo -y yo te amo porque eres un masoquista. –

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron. 

-Kise, esto no es sexo casual. - 


End file.
